


Heat of the Moment

by CuddlyChristina2017



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Post-SSR, they really do love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 12:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlyChristina2017/pseuds/CuddlyChristina2017
Summary: Lucina wonders if her feelings for Gerome are for real.





	Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Aside from the beginning of the holiday season, I've decided to finally pen this one-shot sequel to SSR. There's no sexual content unlike its predecessor, but it will imply the events that occurred in it...other than that, enjoy!

**Heat of the Moment**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Lucina stared at the bright sky before her, she sighed as she began to flashback to the events that transpired at the Bathrealm. Aside from remembering the battle with the Risens that invaded the springs, she even remembered the crazy chain of events that began when Anna (the one in the yukata) spiked all their drinks with an aphrodisiac that was quite notorious in the Bathrealm.

Starting with her parents, Chrom and Robin, the Shepherds ended up giving into the aphrodisiac's effects, and it all concluded with the blue-haired girl and all the other Shepherds's children joining in on the fun, having their unexpected first experiences with each other, all the while Anna basked in her successful mission in taking photos of every single one of them devoid of any clothing.

During that time, she became Gerome's first, as he was hers as well, and at the same time, she seemed unsure if she was willing to tell him how much she felt about him. Owain and Severa, Morgan and Nah, Inigo and Kjelle, Yarne and Cynthia, and even the love triangle of Brady, Laurent and Noire, had began developing their romantic relationships, despite their initial shock, leaving Gerome and Lucina as the only ones that had yet to become a couple.

"Lucina." the sky-blue-haired boy's voice called out, prompting her to turn and notice.

The blue-haired girl turned and found Gerome standing before her, minus his mask. She smiled and asked, "Oh, hello, Gerome; what is it you want?"

He sighed, before he walked over to her and said, "I believe you're still thinking about that time we spent at the Bathrealm; I can't believe we gave in to our carnal desires when the merchant spiked our sake."

"Me neither, but..." Lucina said, before she cleared her throat, a small blush appearing on her cheeks. "Gerome, I don't know how to say it, but...I...I'm starting to like you." she finally said.

Gerome's mouth almost hung open, and was able to smile a bit, and said, "Lucina...I like you, too."

The blue-haired girl took hold of his hands and said, "But I more than just like you...I love you."

Taking her into his arms, the sky-blue-haired boy responded with, "I love you too."

The newfound lovers then leaned in to share one passion-filled kiss together, before they would return to Chrom and the others, hand-in-hand. Now that everything came full circle, it was time to move on to the next battle...

**Author's Note:**

> Done and done! Expect a new story (or a new chapter for BR2 and ROFOTH) in the future; just so you know, sometimes I can be quite busy.
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


End file.
